Season 2
by Fleur du Destin
Summary: Total Drama island two. from the readers suggestions. Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

My Idea

So I kinda had an idea, like after I was watching the episodes on youtube, that i really wanted to be in total drama island. So here is my idea: people can make up a character for themselves ( PLEASE DO NOT USE YOUR REAL NAME ) and then write a bio for that character. Then each chapter or every two chapters people vote on what they want to happen in the next chapter, or suggest things they want to happen. So here is the Bio I made up:

Tara: she is 5'3 inches of attitude. She is kinda fast to get mad at someone and isnt afraid to kick people in the shins. She has brown hair with blonde and red highlights. She loves soccer and swimming. Afraid of heights.

Lol good luck coming up with something. and Lets Have Some Fun Working On This :D

OOOOOOOOOOOOH And place your character as a review please. Thank You!

OH And please dont kill me if you have done this before... Sorry if i did take your idea (WHICH I SWEAR I DIDNT TRY TOO!!) umm forgive me


	2. Tara arrives

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So I arrived at the island on this huge white ship. Chris was standing there with his stupid smile as he waved at me. "HEY! Tara welcome to the island!"

"So what's with the crappy sheds?"

"I see your as happy as ever," Chris said. "That's where your staying so have fun."

I kicked him in the stomach and he fell into the water. I walked to the end of the dock, dropped my bags, and sat down at the end of the pier kicking at the water. 'Stupid Chris, stupid parents, sending me to this dump. Well maybe it wont be so bad. HA sure it won't." I thought to myself.

Chris' screams could be heard as the camera crew fished him out of the water. "YOU PRODUCERS BETTER CUT THAT OUT OF WHAT WE'RE SHOWING ON TV OR YOUR ALL FIRED!"

I laugheg at how wimpy Chris was, I mean come on he can't even swim. What a loser.

I sat there waiting for the other ships to come; and none did. Two hours I waited and none have showed up. Geez did they ask stuck up people to come? Is that why they're late? No Chef must have sunk the ship. HAHA Chef sinking the ship, I can totally imagine that. I smiled to myself. If Chef sunk it then what if the others have to swim over here. Nah I know they wouldn't make them do that. OR! They had to find a canoe and they had to paddle their way over. Hmm I'm starting to like this place.

--

Please leave a review.

Like I will cry if I don't get a review PLEASE!!

Anyways. Do you like this? Yes/No?


	3. Rina

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So I was listening to my I-pod when I finally saw a ship coming. From what I could tell it was a brown haired girl. I turned to Chris who was shaking because after three hours he still wasn't dry. "Hey Chris, what took the boat so long?"

"Chef hit a rock, so they had to make repairs."

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT THREE HOURS AGO SO I COULD HAVE UNPACKED!"

"Oh shut up." Chris stuck his tounge out at me. "Rina! Hey girl!"

Rina stepped off the boat. She was wearing a green tanktop with black stripes, baggy blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. "Hi Chris." she pulled her hair back in a pony tail. Then she walked over to me and stuck out her hand. "Hi," she said softly, "I'm Rina."

"Tara. Cool outfit."

"Thanks, yours is nice too." I looked down at my fadded jeans with the holes in them, the blue shirt, and my black and darker blue jacket.

"So how long have you been here?"

"Three hours." I say flatly.

"And no one else showed up?"

"Well they crashed the ship."

"HAHA. Thats sad."

"At least I'm not alone now."

"Wasn't Chris here?" she wondered while taking a glance over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but they were still pulling him out of the water." I grinned at Chris evily.

"Do I want to know?"

"No not really."

"Ok then." She said while not trying to laugh.

--

I hope that was good. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, and the character :D sulinki! You rock!


	4. Ana

Chapter 3

Oops i kinda forgot to put a disclaimer

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!

Chapter 3

So Rina and I sat on the pier listening to my iPod while Chris went looking for a towel because he was still soaking wet. Hey it's not my fault he insulted me when he thought I had my iPod on; seriously he should be smarter than THAT.

"So Rina why did you decide to come," I ask, trying to be polite. She seems like a nice enough person so I won't be rude.

"Well I wanted to prove to my snoby little... of an aunt that I can do soooo much more than she says I can. She makes me feel so inferior."

"Wow. That's better than my reason."

"Oh? What's yours?"

"Well it was summer school, or I sign up for camp. I mean I don't even need summer school. I PASSED ALL MY FREAKING CLASSES!"

"I probably would have chosen this too." she said smiling. "LOOK! Another camper!"

Chris came running back to the dock, "WHERE WHERE?"

"Where do you think stupid? Boats only travel on water." I say rolling my eyes at him.

"Ana! It's nice to see you." Chris says trying to get his best side on camera, does he even have a best side?

"Hey Chris!" She waves happily. "OH yay people!" She grins hugely while looking at us with her large light purple eyes. She wore a purple dress with a black line down the middle, with white socks, and black Mary Janes. Her long brown hair was slightly pulled back by a small dark purple bow.

"Hi! I'm Rina, and this is Tara." Rina said getting up and shaking Ana's hand.

I waved sheepishly to Ana. "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks, its so awesome to meet you girls. I'm just so excited to be here!"

"Hmm, I couldn't tell." I sarcastically say, but I smile none the less. 'Remember be nice. Tara, be nice.' I think.

"Wow ladies, there are still no guys here." Chris says.

"Chris you just figured that out?" I say a little shocked. Even someone that stupid should have figured that out a while ago.

"NO! I am just stating the obvious."

"Whatever, then thanks for nothing."

--

OK Seriously, This story needs dudes. Thank you so much Techgirl10! Thanks for the character and the challenge :D you get a cookie! - hands a cookie -

And dont we all love duncan? Haha. Thanks Again and please review!


	5. A DUDE!

THANK YOU PERSON WHO CAME UP WITH RYAN (Hands a whole freaking cake)

Chapter 4

So Ana was going on and on about why she came, no offence to her but we got the point that she came just to show that she isn't as small as she seems. After the second time I heard her mention it I stuck my headphones up my jacket to hide them, so I wouldn't tick Ana off, and I listened to my songs that make your life seem so much better because the songs are just heartwrenching you just have to think 'wow. I'm glad I'm not them.'

After about five songs another boat was visible. "O.M.G. Is that a dude?"

"OH YAY!! IT IS!" said Ana.

"HEY Ryan! Wassup Man!" Chris was ginning now, happy he wasn't going to be stuck here without someone to help with getting beat up by me.

Ryan stepped off the boat, his hair was orange and he had yellow highlights. He wore a red t-shirt, black pants, and yellow sandals. "Chris, dude nice to see ya man." He glanced over towards all of us girls, and his smile grew. "Ladies, nice to see you. Can i help you with... anything?"He put his arm around my waist and his other arm around Rina's shoulders.

"Take your hands off of me." I say throught gritted teeth.

"Aww sweetheart, don't be like that."

So I almost broke his nose, and what if I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, he'll be fine. "You might want to put some ice on that."

He was spazing on the ground and whimpering slightly. Ana was giggling while trying to make sure he was ok. Rina just laughed. Chris looked apologetic, "Man I feel for you, she kicked me into the water." Chris stated.

"Evil witch.." Ryan mumbled through moans ands painful gasps for air.

"You'll heal."

After everything settled down I sat away from them, of course they would sit by the guy. Why you ask? BECAUSE HE IS A GUY! That is like a major weakness for girls. I sighed. Hopefully everyone won't be like this.

I overheard some of their conversation which was along the lines of, "So Ryan why are you here?" Ana asked excitedly. That girl really needs decafe.

"It beats summer school." Ryan stated.

"OOOH! That's why Tara is here!" Ana said, still jumpy.

Ryan looked over at me, and I gave him the death stare. I have never seen someone so scared. I love it. I turn back to the horison looking for more people, hoping for someone that I could actually talk to.

--

I hope that wasn't worse, but at least there is a guy in the story now! YAY! Oh i forgot to give out cookies. gives cookie to creator of Ryan, and sulinki THANK YOU and your welcome to sulinki and to Techgirl10. THANK YOU AWESOME PEOPLE AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Aiden

OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS

Ok seriously THANK YOU! You guys come up with awesome characters! And Yes I do need more characters (they may not be in the story that much but I need them none the less) HERE Are Your Cakes: Techgirl10 - Again! u rock! - mysterious-bluerose! - Hands cake and cookies - You guys just made my day. No joke. Ok On to the chapter! :D

Chapter 5

The boats were coming faster which meant more people and less time spent around the girls oogling Ryan. Geez I hate him, I should have kicked him harder.

The next boat came at an alarming speed, and it didn't start to slow down when it got near land. OH CRAP. The boat hit the far side of the dock, hitting Chris in the process, and it kept going till it hit land. A guy with short brown hair jumped off the boat, landing on Chris, and walked back up the dock. He had short brown hair and was wearing a green soccer shirt with tan cameo shorts. "Hey where's Chris?"

"You landed on him," I say pleased.

He looked back to Chef getting off the boat with a stretcher in hand. "That's patetic."

"You said it." Ok he seems nice. So I won't kick him like some people... "Tara."

"Aiden."

"Nice to meet yo..." I was cut off from some hyper girl.

"I'm Ana! and this is... Ryan! and Rina! OH!! This is sooooo cool!" Ana said over excitedly.

"Umm... Hi?" Aiden said.

I overheard Chris talking on his cell phone, "Yea, send them over on the dinky ships... Uh huh... ok!"

"What was that about?" I ask to cut Ana from saying much more and scaring the dude.

"Oh just a few more people coming."

"Well that's nice, they can all look at your nice bruise. I mean that has to be the biggest bruise I have ever seen... you might want to go put some makeup on that."

"... I will not respond to that comment." Chris said trying to keep his manly pride. So he whispered off to the side, "Make up! Come cover this up!"

I laughed to my self and Aiden came to sit by me, "You're evil."

"I prefer to be called mischiefvous."

"I respect that." He smiled.

--

Okay! I would like to put some pairings in this story, so leave a review saying two people you wouldn't mind your character being with. Or just say I dont care and i will pair you up. Cuz i got ideas! :D

Thanks again for the reviews and I love you all :D


	7. More people

I love you guys. You all make me smile when you review. Ok time for some fun. (Evil Smile)

Chapter 6

So Ana started getting bored and Ryan started hitting on Ana. Ew! Aiden and I talked about family and why we're here and music we like. There is no common ground for music; but why he came here struck me as interesting, he wanted to pay for collage. "That's cool. Very responsible."

"Well I want to get away, play soccer in collage or just have a future that I can choose for myself."

"I understand the feeling." I stared into his piercing brown eyes. Then a noise broke me out of our moment. CRAP!

"Kari! Welcome!" Chris yelled, because the boat was still kinda far.

She waved back to Chris. "Lovely," I say sincerly, "A shy girl. That's cool."

Chris helped her off the boat and grabbed some of her bags. "Ok people. This is Kari. Be nice." Chris glarred at me. Kari had dish-water blonde, shoulder length hair; she wore a white cammie, with a blue sweatshirt and dark blue jeans.

I walked up and shook her hand, and stuck my tounge out at Chris. "I'm Tara, this is Aiden, Rina, Ana and ... RYAN DON'T TOUCH ANA'S BUTT YOU JERK!"

"I WASN'T!" He moved his hand away.

"Do you need help with your bags?" Aiden asked.

She nodded and then sat on a crate that was left on the dock.

After the boat left it didn't take much time for the next one to appear. "Another dude. Great," I say sarcastically. Hoping this guy isn't like Chris or Ryan.

"Jordan! Dude glad you made it." Chris said happily.

"Whatever." Jordan said. Jordan had blue hair with brown highlights, He wore Black pants and had a dark blue t-shirt on.

"Well he acts just like her." Chris whispered while looking at me.

"EXCUSE ME CHRIS? DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM?" I jump up. Giving Chris a death stare.

"Oh calm down sugar. Let's just go make out and it will be all better." Jordan said.

My jaw dropped. Did he seriously just say that? "Did you seriously just say that?"

"Only if you wanna."

I slapped him across the face walking far away from him and mumbling "Perv." under my breath.

"Who's that chick?" I heard Jordan say.

"Tara." Aiden told him.

"OoOoh. I like them fiesty."

Aiden hit himself in the head. "So why are you here Jordan?"

"Cuz my mom thought I was to hyper and didn't want me to jump on her bed. DoyouthinkI'mhyper?Idon'tthinksobutshesaysIam."

Ana looked over at Jordan, "What's wrong with you?"

--

Thanks Again. :D So here is the new chapter. I still need more people but I will add as I go. Hint People reading this REVIEW AND YOU GET MORE CHAPTERS!


	8. Princess Air head

Thank you BrodwayBabe4

and everyone else - hands out cookies again -

Ok so I kinda deleted my first draft of this and I was so mad so that's why it took a little longer. Keep Reviewing like you are and you just gain more respect.

I LOVE YOU GUYS Your amazing!!

Oh ps: this chapter may be a little rushed but i wanted to get it up before I went to play indoor soccer!

Chapter 7 (The non- deleted one) :(

The boats were coming faster now and that meant the new people got here sooner, and I could go to sleep soon. YAY! I was listening to 'Sweetness' by jimmy eat world when the next boat pulled up.

"Britney! Glad to see you made it safely!" Chris said with that same cheesy expression.

"I know you are Chris, Because I'm am just that important!" Britney says in her high pitched voice. I close my eyes and try to tune out her voice by turning up my music. "Ohmigawd! Why didn't daddy tell me there where going to be boys on this island! I could have worn something better!" I looked at her in shock. Her black hair had blonde highlights in them and they were combed out into pigtails. Her silver tube top couldn't be any shorter or it would be considered a strapless bra, the black skirt she was wearing was leather, and her black high heels were six inches tall. Not to mention her think make up. SHE LOOKS LIKE A FREAKING STRIPPER!

She walked over to Aiden and sat on his lap. "Hiya, do you think I'm pretty?"

Aiden gulped, "Do I have to answer that?

"Huh?" Is all she could say.

He picked her up by the waist and sat her down on the dock. Then he ran to the forest to go hide.

"Did he just say no?" She tilted her head to the side.

"You're such an airhead." I say.

"Are you talking to me?"

"No. I was talking to the wind."

"OOOOh That makes sense."

"Geez your an idiot."

"Stop insulting me! I AM TOTALLY CALLING DADDY AND TELLING ON YOU!"

"Hey little miss princess, there isn't any reception out here!"

"I don't need to go to a wedding, I need to cal daddy."

I looked at her with my mouth agape and she kept trying to dial her dad on her cell phone.

She looked down at Ana. "What are you looking at geek."

Ana's eyes turned black and her hair went into flames. She grabbed Britney's phone and threw it into the water.

Britney cried.

--

How was that! Ok got to go get ready!

Laters!

(looks in cookie jar)

MAn! Now i have to go make more cookies too.


	9. Some interesting people

Thanks duncan rocks! i sent you a few questions so... please get back to me on that I want to make your character asap.

Thanks for the reviews i get back from my soccer game, and new people... well person anyway. Thanks!! -hands out freshly baked cookies-

I need to catch up too many reviews Wait... Thats a good thing... KEEP REVIEWING! PLZ! LUVS You ALL :D

Chapter 8

I kinda dosed off. I woke to a shril scream from Princes Air-head. "HEY DUMB BELL KEEP IT DOWN!" Then another scream was heard so I opened my eyes to see this girl beating the crap out of Britney.

"Marketta! WE NEED HER FOR THE SHOW! Just don't kill her, we need the ratings too." Chris started looking a little baffeled.

"Ok I don't like air head as much as the next person... but what did she do?

"She called me mocha latte."

"I JUST SAID YOU REMINDED ME OFF THE DRINK!" Britney screamed.

"OH SHUT UP." I Screamed at them both. "Now as much as I hate this put stupid down."

Marketta put Britney down and I got a good look at her since Britney wasn't flailing in her arms. She had dark skin, with short black hair and purple and silver beads on the bottum. She wore a dark blue shirt with a french flag on it and jeans. She looked down at air head and said, "Merde."

"I AM NOT A NERD!" Britney screamed.

"I never said you were." Marketta said.

The next boat was coming up on the horison and it was another dude. "Great." I roll my eyes.

Marketta looked over, "What?"

"Another Guy. UGH."

"What's wrong with guys?" questioned Britney. I kicked Britney into the water.

This guy had green and yellow stripped hair. "What's with the rainbow on your head?" I asked before he even got off the boat.

"What's with the snarky attitude?" The guy asked.

"Touché." I reply

"Adam! Nice to see someone shut her up." Chris grinned at me. So I chucked a rock at his huge head. "OW!"

"Pansy." I say under my breath.

Adam walked over to me and sat down. "Well aren't you little miss sunshine."

"I was about to say the same thing." I smiled sarcastically at him.

"Well, I'm Adam."

"Sunshine." I say sarcastically.

"I thought your name was Tara." Britney said dumbfounded.

"Ana, can you smack her?" I ask sweetly.

"Why didn't you ask earlier!" Ana says while smacking Britney on the arm.

"OW! That's gonna leave a bruise!" Britney complained.

"Is she always that whiney?" Adam asked.

"You should have been here earlier." I shiver recalling the memory.

"I would rather not..."

A boat horn sounded in the distance.

"Here's another one!"Chris was jumpy.

"Chris did they give you coffe?" I ask skeptically.

"Nooooooo..." Chris looked down at the cup he was holding and hit it behind his back.

A very atheletic looking guy stepped off the boat, he had brown hair and eyes with tanned skin. He wore a black shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Eddy! My Dawg!" Chris said.

"Chris. Calm down." Eddy said.

"I AM CALM!"

I walked over to Chris and looked him in the eyes. "Chris. Hand over the coffee. NOW!"

"Fine." He gave me the coffee and I dumped it out in the lake and handed him back the cup. His eye was twitching.

Eddy walked over to Britney, "Hey. What's up."

"You can look up you know. It's not that hard that you have to ask someone else what's above your head."

Eddy scooted away from Britney.

--

Oh And excuse my french plz!

Hope that was good. LOVE YOU ALL!


	10. Characters so far

Hey everyone! I got bored, and I'm addicted to this story. So here is all the characters so far.

Name: Eddy  
What he looks like: he has brown eyes brown hair with locks ,tan skin color  
what he wears: black shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers  
He's very athletic

Name: Adam  
Hair: Green, with yellow stripes.  
Eyes: Tree bark brown.  
Clothes: He wears a green shirt that says 'Save The Trees!', environmental pants, and recycled shoes.  
Attitude: He loves the environment. In his school, he was voted most recyclable, and was able to stop pollution at his own school. Now his school uses pens with erasers (no wood), recycled paper, and recycled backpacks. There is five grown trees at his school that he planted.  
Why TDI: He wants to win the money to save the polar bears and penguins from global warming.

Name: Marketta (mar-key-ta) Nicknames: Ketta  
Looks: Dark skin, short black hair with purple and silver beads at the bottom. A dark blue shirt with the French flag on it. Jeans.  
Personality: Independent and strong. Can be a little short tempered and has a very big mouth.  
Why TDI: To get some money for her community.  
Other stuff: Speaks fluent French. Likes to swim and sing. She sings really well.

Name: Britney  
Hair: Black with blonde highlights. Her hair is up to her shoulders in pigtails  
Eyes: Grassy Green  
Clothes: A silver tube top, a black skirt and black high heels.  
Status: Richest, snobbiest, meanest girl in school. She'll do anything to be in the spotlight. (Example: She hears Stacey has great hair. She sneaks in her house and shaves her bald!) She doesn't care about anything except her convertible and Chihuahua, Mr. Choodles! (Where did that come from?)  
Catch Phrase: When she's excited, "SHUT UP!" When someone annoys her, "SHUT UP!"  
Fears: That someone will find out how she looks like WITHOUT make-up!

Name: Jordan  
Hair: Blue...with brown highlights. I know I'm crazy.  
Eyes: Brown  
Attitude: He loves girls. But when attempted to flirt, it ends. He has the weirdest pick-up lines, and jumpy. Because of his jumpiness, he get in trouble for bouncing off the walls.  
Why TDI: His mom doesn't want him to jump on her bed.  
Fears: Cliffs and carrots (Don't ask)

Name: Kari  
Eyes: Hazel  
Hair: shoulder length dishwater blonde  
Clothes: White Cammie under a blue sweatshirt... And a pair of dark blue jeans  
Status: She is really shy and quiet... But she maybe opens up during the story?  
Fears: claustrophobic (afraid of being in tight places)  
Why Tdi?: Kari's mom died a year before the show and she became really quiet and shy she use to be loud and always happy... the reason for Tdi.. her dad wanted her to become the old Kari...

Name: Aiden  
Eyes: Brown  
Hair: short brown..  
Status: he's the most fun loving guy you can meet... He's friends with everyone... and he's on his schools soccer team...  
Clothes: A green soccer jersey... and tan cameo shorts...  
Why Tdi? To pay for his collage...

Name: Ryan  
Eyes: Sky blue  
Hair: Orange, with yellow high-lights.  
Clothes: Wears a red tee-shirt, with black pants. Always wears his lucky yellow sandals.  
Status: The biggest bully in school. He always picks on girls because of their I.Q., height, weight, even race. He flirts with good girls for no reason. When angry, he won't give mercy. When he sees a group of girls, he can't help but flirt. He'll even put his arm around them without letting the girls find out, unless they can feel him breathing on their neck.  
Fears: The dark. (HA!)  
Why TDI? Better than summer school.  
He looks like a nice guy, but beware, you're in for a scare

Name: Ana  
Hair: Long brown hair, with a small dark purple bow.  
Eyes: Large light purple eyes (like a PPG) with dark purple glasses.  
Clothes: A light purple dress with a black line in the middle. White stockings and black Mary Jane's.  
Attitude: When Nice and helpful, she looks like an angel, but can be dangerous and mean when someone calls her names and be mean to her. When in angry mode, her eyes turn pitch black, her hair turns into orange flames, and her dress transforms into blood red. She'll turn back to normal when the person apologizes. She is such a good girl, but is interested in the bad boys.  
Catch phrase: When someone bosses her around meanly, she says, "Who died and made you queen, Miss Prostitute?" It's true.  
Fears: When the bully wins.  
Crushes: I don't know someone like Duncan?  
Deepest Darkest Secret: She knows she is God's child, but thinks she is the Daughter of Satan. Hence her attitude.

Name: Rina  
Hobbies: Break dancing  
What she looks like: she has brown hair with brown eyes she usually has her hair in a pony tail  
What she wears: a green tank top with black stripes baggy blue jeans and white sneakers  
Story: One day a man came with a gun and killed her mom, dad, and all her siblings. she became an orphan but her grandpa took her in.  
Why total drama island: so she can prove to her snobby aunt that she can do a lot of stuff  
Shes good at: break danceing (all she dose is break danceing) and shoes good at fighting  
shes scared of: roches

Tara:she is 5'3 inches of attitude.  
She is kinda fast to get mad at someone and isnt afraid to kick people in the shins.  
She has brown hair with blonde and red highlights, she has brown-ish hazel-ish eyes.  
She loves soccer and swimming.  
Afraid of heights.  
She is really sarcastic, but she can be nice if you give her a chance. Only if she likes you.  
She has a mysterious past and won't share any part of it. It's like an emotional brick wall.

--

Review PLZ! I miss your reviews and its only been like an hour or two.

There are 11 characters so far. Love you all!


	11. A mysterious voice

I get bored easily so sorry for that, but since I'm bored I decided to write a new chapter.

Chapter 9

Adam was sitting next to me the whole time we where waiting for the rest of the people to show up. "CHRIS THE SUN IS ALMOST SET, WE HAVEN'T EATEN AND I'M TIRED! LET US FREAKING GET OUR TEAMS SO FAR OR SO HELP ME I WILL..." I was cut off by Britney

"Shut up! Geez your so annoying!"

"Who died and made you queen? Miss Prostitute." Ana snapped at Britney.

"Well Duh! I was born queen!"

"OH NO YOU WEREN'T!" I yelled so loud it echoed. I got up, about to pull out all of her hair one by one, when Adam and Aiden tackled me. "GAH GET OFF OF ME!"

"Chris which cabin is she in." Aiden asked.

"Right side." Chris barely got out because he was shaking in fear.

So Aiden and Adam dragged me to my cabin. Aiden went back to grab my bags.

Adam sat me on the bed then stood, towering over me.

"What?" I ask because he is starting to creep me out.

"Are you okay? Or do you have to take medicine. For being... bipolar or something?"

"I'm medically sane. I am not bipolar, because when your bipolar you go from really happy to really depressed; and if you haven't noticed I'm not happy."

"No duh I noticed that." He rolls his green eyes at me. "But I think you have more feelings then you let on."

"If you don't leave me alone I'll show you all those happy feelings of rage." I smile sweetly.

"Ok, fine. I get you don't want to talk to me."

Aiden came running in, "Dude," he said through all his panting, "There is a new guy named James, and he has like 100 piercings and all." Aiden collasped on the floor landing next to my suitcases.

I looked over at Adam, "So parole officer can I go meet the new guy? Maybe grab some food, and escape from my cabin?"

"Are you asking me on a date? Why I'm flattered."

"Ugh. Loser."

So I walked outside to see a guy with black hair green spikes, camo pants, a tan long sleeve shirt with a black short sleeve shirt on top with a skull, and red converse.

"You don't have a hundred piercings like Aiden said."

"And you couldn't be more obvious." James stated.

"Wow you two act so much alike." Adam said.

I roundhouse kicked Adam to the ground. "I DON'T ACT LIKE ANYONE."

"I was just saying your personalities are the same." Adam whimpered.

"So who's the scary chick?"

"Tara, and my 'parole officer' on the ground would be Adam."

"OH TARA THERE YOU ARE!" Ana came running up and she hugged me. "I WAS SO WORRIED THAT YOU GOT LOST OR SOMETHING."

I was spazing out, no one had ever hugged me before. James was laughing at my expression but Ana couldn't see it so she went on talking. "Anyways! we're on the same team! So in the same cabin! Lets go!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me, I tripped over a rock and she still kept dragging me even though i was on the ground.

"Wow that girl has some arm muscles there." Adam said.

James was laughing to hard to answer.

I picked a top bunk and she picked the top bunk right next to mine. I grabbed on of my suitcases, opened it and grabbed my sheets ( which are black and blue checkered ) and laid them out with my pillows. Ana did the same with her light purple bed spread.

We stepped out of the cabin and Ryan was there waiting for Ana. "Hey Ana. Wanna go eat dinner with me?"

"Sure Ryan." She said excitedly.

"So I guess that leaves you and me, because your parole officer ditch us already." said a mysterious voice from behind a pole.

"What would make you think I would go with you in the first place?" My voice growing quieter, yeah ok I was afraid. Here is this deep voice trying to get me to go... who knows where!

"Aww is the hard core chick afraid?"

"James, please leave me alone." I practically whisper. I know it's him but i am panicing.

"Nah." And he walked to the guys side of this cabin. OH Crap. WE'RE ON THE SAME FREAKING TEAM!?

--

Hope you liked this. I had an idea and i couldn't wait. I get so into these things that it messes with all my normal habits.

I have to say now that there may not be to many chapters during the week, Not like the chapter after every two reviews like this weekend. Oh well. But i promise to write on EVERY Day. Just not every few minutes like today.

Thanks for REVIEWING!

The readers make the story possible!


	12. The game begins

Ha ha :D Thanks for the reviews and the characters! You guys just made my day! D

Hands out cookies again

eats one myself

OW! I BROKE A TOOTH! Oh well onto the story.

Oh! Don't worry I will update a lot. But there is this evil thing called homework, its like death. But I will get the chapters up!

Chapter 10

Me and Ana walked to the dining hall. There were a few new faces there, which was weird. They were dripping wet. "How did you guys get here?" A voice asks from behind.

"Hey James you ditched us!" Said the boy.

"Sorry Hunter, but I heard there was a smoking hot chick here... so you know me I just had to check it out." James tilted his head in my direction, and Hunter glanced in my direction for only a second.

"Well you have your taste and I've got mine." Hunter glanced over at Marketta.

"Whoa dude. I never thought you'd like her. Nice choice man." They pounded fists and sat off in a back corner.

Hunter messed with his already messy brown hair. He wore a dark green t-shirt and khaki pants. There was a girl sitting next to him with black hair and violet colored streaks, with a violet shirt striped with black, a violet belt and black boots.

I saw Adam sneak a few glances at her. Then Chris walked in. "I'm sure you all have met James, Hunter, and Viola."

"It's Violet." the girl said.

"Whatever goth girl. Anyways, here comes the fun part kids. You get your team shirts tomorrow morning. And No Britney you don't have to wear the shirts."

"OH! OK!" Britney said in her annoying voice which grows less bearable every time she opens her mouth.

"So get some sleep, you've got a hard day ahead of you."

"Hey Britney! I'll walk you to your cabin!" Jordan said taking her arm and leading her away.

"I didn't see that coming." I say to Ana, but I turn around and she is gone, running away from Ryan.

Her screams could be heard from a mile away, "YOU PERV!"

"..." I watched as everyone walked out. Marketta with Hunter, Adam and Violet, Rina and Eddie, and Kari with Aiden.

"So hard core... I mean wimp, I guess it's just you and me." James voice whispered into my ear.

"You know if you're trying to hit on me, you might want to try flattery; because this isn't working."

"Like that would work on you?"

I was cornered. He is sly. "Nope, but nothing will. So give up your hopes now."

I slipped past him and flipped my hair on my way out the door.

"Sleep well." I heard him say as I left.

I shuddered as the cold night air hit my skin. I ran as fast as I could back to my cabin.

--

Sooo... how was that?!

Anyways thanks for the reviews! I promise to write another story tomorrow! or you can be mad.

Reviews make a day brighter! so review plz! :D


	13. Brawling?

Sorry for it being a little late... But i had a stupid essay to write. Anyways if you guys have ideas for characters then i would love to have them (BUT I NEED CHALLENGE IDEAS! HELP )

Sorry for mostly Tara – it's just a little easier to write about her. But I was trying last chapter to include the others and mention them at least once. I am going to have a lot of fun with this chapter so hopefully prepare to laugh. Oh and thanks for the new character I have some ideas to throw some new people in later! (Hands out cookies) :)

OH YEAH! HERE IS MY PLAY LIST, all the songs i listened too while i was writing this chapter - i found them on Duncan and Courtney videos on youtube :D haha

Bad boy - CASCADA

Everytime We Touch - CASCADA

Look At Us - The Hit Crew

Chapter 11

So here are the teams:

Screaming Gophers

Adam

Marketta

Eddie

Violet

Britney

Kari

Aiden

Killer Bass:

Tara

James

Ana

Ryan

Jordan

Rina

Hunter

Our huge group split into two and I'm sure even our teams split into two. It was only a day and we still had those people we couldn't stand and those people who we loved.

"GIRLFRIEND GET OFF OF ME!" Marketta screamed.

"BUT WE'RE TEAMATES!" Britney complained back.

"THAT DON'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO GO HUGGING ME!" Hunter and Jordan ran over to the killer bass side to pull the two girls apart.

"Oh look the boyfriends came to save the day." Violet commented.

"Save the sarcasm, thats my job." I glare harshly at her.

"Well then you can keep it. I get the looks and... well I guess sarcasm is the only thing you have going for you." She eyed me critcally, giving me a once over and then flipping her hair.

"Whatever." I say barely audible. James looked over at me with suspision, but he couldn't look for too long because Adam and Ryan started insulting him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME YOU PANSIES?"

"DANG IT YOU HEARD US?" Ryan asked, his voice going up about ten octaves.

"WHO COULDN'T HEAR YOU? GEEZ YOU GUYS ARE STUPID!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! Marketta let go of Britney's hair and Britney... stop bitting Marketta..."

"Sorry Chris." I say with a serious face.

Chris stopped breathing, "Did she just apologize?"

"NO! No she didn't. You need a hearing aid Chris." James quickly said, with a look meant to keep me quiet for the moment.

"Anyways... The challenge for today is a relay."

"That is so kindergarten though..." Ana complained.

"Oh yeah? Take a look then." He pointed to the course.

The course was covered with ropes hanging over holes that you couldn't see the bottom of, there were flames shooting out of random places in trees and bushes, and a huge pond filled with electric eels.

"Oh and seven people must compete in this, unless someone backs out then someone goes twice. So any takers?" Chris was grinning ear to ear now. "Good. Now line up! three on one side and four on the other."

--

I am going to put a poll up so you can vote for the team you want to win!

Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all (hence the cookies i hand out haha )

Now this author has to get some sleep so later!

(Falls asleep on laptop)


	14. Holes, flames, and daydreams

Ok sorry about this but I needed to put my chapter up, I wanted to keep my promise to put up at least one a day

Ok sorry about this but I needed to put my chapter up, I wanted to keep my promise to put up at least one a day. So sorry for not waiting for all the votes…

Keep up the reviews and I will put up another poll for the next challenge on my page. And that one I promise to wait for all the votes so DON'T GET ANGRY AT ME! Oh and I know relationships don't happen that fast, when I said that last chapter I forgot to put that violet said that sarcastically. But you have to admit guys do get defensive of the girls they like. So sorry about not being more specific. I really tried this chapter to put everyone in, I looked at the list of characters and saw all the lists that i have in my head and pulled together a chapter.

On to the chapter!

Chapter 12

Aiden and Ryan were starting the relay first. Chris got a bullhorn and turned it up to full volume.

"OK CAMPERS!" Chris practically yelled into the bullhorn.

"AH! MY EARS!" Eddie yelled, as he dropped to the ground curled up in the fetal position.

"ON YOUR MARK." Chris said slowly.

"GET SET." He said even slower.

"GET ON WITH IT!" All of us campers yelled in unison.

"GO!" Chris finally said.

So Aiden and Ryan jumped up to grab the rope, they swung across then ran to where the flame throwers were going off. The teams were screaming "DUCK," or "WATCH OUT!" Except for Violet who's only response was, "Flame… another flame, ugh."

Both boys swam across the eel infested pond and reached the other side at the same time with out a scratch.

Britney and I were next. I swam through the electric pond, almost getting hit by one of the eels. Britney on the other hand, ran into every eel possible.

Britney finally got out of the pond when I was around halfway through the flames. I jumped over a flame and it caught my shoe lace on fire. I got on the ground and put the fire out. Britney caught up to me quickly, because she caught her hair on fire.

"OMG WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO?" Britney kept yelling.

"Stop drop and roll!" Jordan yelled.

Britney fell on her face, and started rolling on the ground. I took this opportunity as a chance and I went running at top speed. I jumped on to the rope, but stupidly looked down.

"Oh crap!" I clung tighter to the rope. "I can't jump!"

"Come on! Yes you can!" Ana yelled.

"No! I really can't! What if I fall into one of those pits?" I cried (not with tears though, because I don't cry.)

"If you fall, I grab you. I promise Tara. Don't worry." James said.

I looked down once again and bit my lip. "Fine," I sighed the rope swung again and I jumped off doing a flip and landing right in front of James.

"Told you." He smirked.

"Shut up and go! Britney stopped rolling on the ground, and they're catching up again!"

He jumped on the rope, and it snapped. He grabbed onto the edge and Hunter and Rina ran to pull him out. Britney ran towards her team's rope and tripped; she got a hold on the rope but landed in the middle of a hole. Both teams met in the middle trying to get their own teammate out of the hole that they had gotten themselves stuck in.

Chris gapped at us. "You both forfeit because you had more than one teammate on the course at one time. Wait… That means no one gets kicked off. DANG IT! THE AUDIENCE LOVES THAT STUFF THOUGH!" Chris stomped away sobbing because he thought his ratings would go down.

"Britney! You ruined our chances of winning!" Marketta accused.

"Can you just get me out of this hole?" Britney said, tears were streaming down her face. "Ohmigawd is my makeup running?"

"Umm does it matter?" Kari asked?

"Of course!" Britney was having a panic attack.

"Ok! I get it!" Kari said defensive in her tiny voice.

Eddie and Adam finally got the rope and pulled Britney out. Britney latched on to them. "Thank you so much boys! You guys are such sweethearts."

Marketta and Violet started making choking noises. "Get over the act Britney. You acting dumb is getting kinda old. Then flirting with every guy? Come awn girl get with the picture. Its a reality TV show, not match maker." Violet stated.

"Huh?" Britney looked at her with a confused face.

"UGH!" Violet grunted and walked away.

(On the other teams hole: )

"Dudes give him some space." Hunter said pushing everyone back, and making sure not to push anyone into any more holes.

"Ok fine." Ryan said. "Hey Ana!" He grabbed her around the waist, "I don't want you to fall into anything, or trip and get hurt. You might ruin your pretty face." He gripped her tighter.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"I don't think I will."

Ana's hair turned to flames and caught his shirt on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ryan jumped over all the holes and ran to the eel pond. He jumped in and the fire went out. Sadly for him though the eels were attracted to the smoke.

I fell to the ground laughing and Ana's hair went out, because she was giggling to much to stay mad. He came out of the water and his hair was standing on end, and his eyes were twitching. "Ouch," he said right before he passed out and landed face down on the ground. Rina and Jordan were still waiting for James to get out of the hole.

"How much time do you need before you will admit you need help?" Rina questioned.

"Give the man sometime, gosh." Jordan said.

"Yeah, I mean he has done this like a hundred times." Hunter pointed out.

"Oh yeah? And why would that be?" I was curious.

"Well, sweetheart, I had to get out of jail somehow." He looked at me and smirked.

"Aww then why can't the tough guy get out of the hole?" I said in a baby-ish tone

He jumped out of the hole. "You were saying?"

"This." I pushed him back into the hole. "Don't call me sweethear….. AH!" He grabbed my waist and pulled me into the hole with him.

We hit the bottom with me landing on him, and I jumped up off of him. "Who's laughing now?" He said.

"NEITHER OF US STUPID! WE JUST FELL INTO A HOLE AND WE CAN'T EVEN SEE THE OPENING!"

"You know, you should have thought about that before you pushed me in!"

"Well I thought you would just grab the edge again! But NO! You had to grab me!"

"It's not that bad since I am stuck here with you." He looked at me in the pitch black and grabbed my face. I slapped him… you know I'm not really sure where. It was to dark inside the hole.

"GUYS IF YOU CAN HEAR US WE FOUND A ROPE! WE ARE SENDING IT DOWN!" The rope hit my arm but I didn't complain.

"Do you think you can climb up the rope?"

"Yeah." I grabbed the rope. I got up a little bit and fell on my butt. I tried again and failed.

"Just hold on to me." He said annoyed.

"No! You pervert!"

"Fine then stay in the hole."

"Ok, ok, I give up." I latched on to his back with my hands gripping around his waist. "Please don't drop me."

He didn't say anything he just started climbing. Within a few minutes we were out of the hole. I let go of him once i was on solid ground.

Ana hugged me again and surprisingly so did Rina. "I was so scared; I thought you had gotten hurt!"

"Its ok Ana, I'm fine." I turned to look at James. "That was a one time deal. So don't go around asking me to hold on to you, 'kay?"

"Sure, sure sweetheart." He grinned evilly at me.

"Ugh! Loser." I rolled my eyes at him and me, Ana, and Rina walked off to the cabins.

"She wants me." James said to all the guys on our team.

"You know it!" Hunter said.

Jordan looked around shiftily, "Do you think Britney is ok?"

"Dude you like her?" Ryan asked, he had just woken up from his fainting spell.

"No way man!" Jordan denied.

"Sure you don't." Hunter laughed.

"Whatever guys." Jordan walked away.

"He totally does." Hunter said.

"You know it." James laughed.

"Boys. I will never understand them," I said to Ana and Rina.

Ana kept looking backwards at Ryan, and Rina was daydreaming.

"Why do I even open my mouth? I just keep waisting my breath." I say while looking up to the sky.

--

Here's the Chapter!

Ok I tried to put everyone's character in. I hope I did a good job of that.

Now I have to go and I am planning my chapter for tomorrow so get ready for a few surprises. Muahaha!

Laters!

Fleur

I Love your reviews! Thanks for all the support!

Oh i want to know how i'm doing on the chapters so... 1 - 10. 1 being aweful and 10 being amazing. Thanks!


	15. The real Chapter 13

YAY!! THE REAL CHAPTER 13 I FINALLY HAVE INSPIRATION!

Anyways: Thanks for the support and thanks for the reviews. I LOVE YOU ALL!!

Chapter 13

We all were eating dinner and recovering from the first challenge even though most of us never got to compete in it.

But our peaceful dinner was soon interrupted by Chris' pleads to ... someone. "NO! You can't go in there!" Chris put his arms up blocking the door and holding it shut.

"What the heck is going on?" I say. I look around the room, some faces are curious and some are annoyed.

"HUNTER WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR?" Marketta screamed.

"Well that wasn't random at all." James said rolling his eyes.

"Well, sorry but the boy just keeps starring at me."

"I DO NOT!" He screams.

"Can you take you lovers quarrel elsewhere?" James asked. "We kinda got a different problem on our hands," He points to the door and Chris is still refusing to move.

"WE ARE SO NOT TOGETHER!" Marketta and Hunter say at the same time.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE THIS ARGUEMENT RIGHT NOW SO SHUT UP!" I scream. "SO SHUT UP AND LETS FIND OUT WHAT IS FREAKING GOING ON OUT THERE!"

We all crowd around the door, "Ok who is going to go first?" Kari says.

"Not me!" Hunter says.

"No way!" Adam screeches.

"Awww is the wittle Adam afraid?" Eddy asks.

"NO! What are you?" Adam shoots right back.

Ana gets in between the two. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Now someone is going out there and it's going to be..." She was cut off by the door opening and Chris' gasps as the realization hit us all.

--

Sorry its a short chapter but i wanted to leave it at a cliffy :D anyways!

I did write a new story so you might wanna check that out too. Thanks for the reviews and the support and thank you for being patient while i got my inspiration back.

LOVE YOU ALL! AND YOU ALL DESERVE A COOKIE! - HANDS COOKIES -

Fleur 3


	16. Not More

OK! I GOT THE NEW CHAPTER READY AND HERE YOU GO!

THANKS FOR REVIEWS! Oh and thanks for the german chocolate cake -eating some and chocolate gets on nose-

James - You're a loser.

Fleur- Nuh huh!

James- Uh huh!

(this goes on for a few hours)

Marketta - SHUT UP!

Fleur- (Hides behind james) PLease don't eat me! He will taste better!

Marketta- whatever..

Tara- NO! DON'T EAT HIM!

James - aww thanks!

Tara- Cuz i wanna eat him!

James - Crap...

Fleur - (laughing at James)

Marketta - what are you laughing at? You're next!

Fleur - AH!! (Jumps on James' back) RUN DELINQUENT RUN!

James - Why should i carry you?

Fleur- Cuz I'm the author and i can vote you off! NOW RUN! **While we're running enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 14

We came to the realization as soon as that door opened, that we weren't alone.

Four more kids were standing at the door. One girl had her foot in the air where Chris' face was... before he was knocked unconscious.

"Beck... I think you can put your foot down now." Said a small girl behind the emo girl who beat up Chris.

"Yeah I know Mimi."

"So who are you?" I ask.

"Well we were the first ones to get here. Then Chris locked us in the stupid boat house!" A nerdy looking kid said.

"And you are?"

"I'm Demetri! You want to meet my friend Carl?"

"Umm.. no that's ok." I cringe.

"Your loss." Demetri says.

When Chris fell he dropped some papers, I picked them up. They're bios? No wait... The new people's bios. I ran to my cabin to read through them. Carl is a calculator? HAHA!

Name:Beck  
Eyes: Brown  
Hair: Blonde, short and shaggy  
Personality: all though she wears all black she's not really "Goth". She has very strong opinions and can be mean if she wants to. Sarcastic. She has taken an "empowering women class" so she's trained if self defense. Is a vegetarian and hate hate hates fur.

Name: Mimi  
gender: Female  
Personality: She loves to talk and will talk to anyone who will listen. She lies sometimes to make stories more interesting. Basically she's like Izzy.  
Appearance:She has long brown hair she keeps in a pony tail with a pink hair band  
Why she joined: She thought it would be a fun experience.

Name:Demetri  
eyes:brown  
hair:red and in shape of a bowl he also has a lot of freckles  
friends:his friend Carl, who's Carl you ask? Carl is Demetri's best friend who also is a calculator!  
phobia:water.. carl will fry if he gets wet so Demetri hates water!

Greg: he is very fast, he love soccer and kick ball,when something bad happens he says crod or crad, 5'1 inches, he loves making friends . Has a i-phone that he always has by his side. He can't miss a text or a call or he might go crazy.

The new kids don't seem to bad, but Demetri's friend. Carl! That's gonna make me laugh for a while.

"So why do you keep sneaking off?" James asks from behind me. I wish I would have gotten on my top bunk... why am I so lazy?

"Why do you keep following?" I sneer. I hide the bios under my pillow. Those are their personal bios so no one should read them... although I kinda already did.

"Tara, what are you hiding?" He walked closer to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"None of your business." I put my arms behind my head and lay on the pillow.

He looked at me then, knelt down on the bed, his face looming over mine. "I make it my business."

I kneed him in the gut. "Get off me."

"UGH. Fine." He says breathless.

"What are you doing on my bed?" Rina asks.

"Nothing Rina." James says then he walks out.

"Well that was weird," she says.

"You have no idea." I mumble and I grab the papers from under the pillow. I walk out of the room to try and find Chris.

"CHRIS!" I scream.

"WHAT!" Chris comes running out of the dinning hall.

"You dropped these." I hand him the papers.

"Umm... no I didn't. I did not write 'OMG Eddy is so cute.'" Chris said.

"OH CRAP THAT MEANS THE PAPERS ARE STILL THERE!"

--

Well i hope that chapter was better.

James - you're so lazy you can't even type what they look like.

Fleur - SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING! THEY'RE AFTER US!

James - OMG ANA IS COMING NOW!

Fleur- RUN FROM FLAME GIRL!! AH!

Thanks for the reviews I love you all and thanks for reading!


	17. A little reminder

This is a little part about Rina! WARNING DOES GET A LITTLE GORY HERE!

So please enjoy as we get to know our characters better:

Chapter 14

Rina went walking in the forest. She had to clear her head. It was the five year aniversary of her family's death.

The animals were still asleep and the sun had not yet risen. She found a log to sit on and she tried to calm her thoughts.

"I miss you guys. Wherever you are..." She whispered into the wind.

She could almost hear her brothers and sisters laughing as they played in the front yard, see the smiles on her parents' faces. Then she remembered the moment that brought her happy world crumbling before her eyes.

A silent tear fell from her face. She looked down just to be scared out of her wits. "ROACH! OMG EEWWWWW!" She paniced.

"BREATHE RINA BREATHE. IT'S JUST A BUG!" She moved over on the log away from the roach. Once again she looked down, but this time to meet the thing that ruined her whole life. A gun. A tear fell from her face.

This place had been a haven, just to be ruined by a something that brings death and destruction. The gun glinted brightly even though there was no light to make it shine. It shone crimson in her head not like the silver of its polish. It was the crimson of blood.

Rina's tears came more like a flood now as all the horrible pictures and scenes were brought back to life by this mere object.

Leaves rustled and the wind grew stronger. Rina decided that she should try to pull herself together because the sun should be coming up soon and the campers would be awake. A twig snapped close by. "Who's there?" She called in a weak voice.

"It's just me." A voice familiar to Rina answered.

"Eddie what are you doing here?"

"I heard you get up. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Oh."

Eddie walked over to where Rina was sitting and sat down next to her on the log. Even in the dim lighting he could tell the she had been crying. "Rina are you okay?" His eyes filled with worry and he waited for her to answer.

When she didn't answer he went on, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I understand somethings are hard to say outloud."

She looked at him, and another tear fell from her eye. He wiped it away. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest. It took him a minute but he returned the gesture by wrapping his arms closely around her. He held her protectivly as she cried and they sat there for a while not saying anything.

"If you ever need someone to talk to I'm always here." He said simply.

"Thanks," she whispered.

He got up and walked away. She took a few moments to wipe away the last of her tears then she got up and followed for the next day of challenges that await.

--

I know i forgot to put in the burning gun part...

Anyways i do have another story that i have been working on so if ya get bored you can always read: The Day Dawns.

Thanks for the support!

If you want me to write a specific chapter for your character lemme know! Laters!

Fleur


	18. Haunting words

Here is Ana and someone else's... story! THIS IS VERY FULL OF FLUFF AND IT TAKES PLACE LATER IN THE STORY. IT IS VERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY LOVEY DOVEY

Oh and i kinda messed up the chapters so this should be Chap 16!

Anyways here it is!

Chapter 16

She heard their voices even in her dreams. "Ana you are so ugly. Why do you even come to school?" They tormented. She ached inside. Those bullies at her school, she seemed so weak then. Pain rippled through her as the kids kicked and slapped her. Her hair burst into flames and her eyes glowed a black like no other. Kids ran screaming.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ana screamed into the night. Her breathing sped up, she felt presure on her arm. She was about to scream but a hand covered her mouth. She looked up into sky blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked.

"What are you doing in the girls cabin...?" Ana looked around, "Wait this isn't the cabin, where am I?"

"Ana you tripped and hit your head. You in the medical tent."

"OK, that explains the pain." She moaned.

"Are you ok?" Ryan's eyes were full of concern.

"Why are you acting so nice?"

"I don't know... I just feel like I caused you pain somehow, like it's my fault you're hurt."

"Well it isn't."

"I know that." He sighed, "But it's like all the kids I have ever tormented I see them when I look at you. I feel awful too." Ryan bowed his head.

She hugged him. He looked down at her, and he put his hand on the small of her back. She wished this moment would last. The bully and the nerd, frozen in time, holding each other in their arms. He stroked her hair. Ana felt liked she belonged here, in his arms, him holding her forever.

Chef coughed. "Umm this is the medical tent..."

Ana sighed. "You might want to go."

"I'll take my chances." He says full of confidence.

She smiled slightly. "Go get some sleep, I'll be fine."

He stopped stroking her hair but grabbed her hand instead.

"AWWW THAT IS SO CUTE!" Adam said.

"ADAM I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ryan screamed, he was about to let go of Ana's hand then he looked down at her. She nodded and he ran and tackled Adam. She giggled.

"OW! OW! UNCLE UNCLE UNCLE!" Adam screeched in pain.

Ana leaned back and closed her eyes. She drifted to sleep quickly and was soon hearing another voice from the past. "They're dead," the paramedics stated. "Two kids dead. How did this happen? This was the safest school."

A kid on a stretcher was mumbling words as if he was in a trance not seeing the world around him, "Flames...Pitch black... Blood dress...demon girl."

Ana gasped. Was that really her? Did she really kill two people? HER OWN CLASSMATES!

She had to get away, she had to go to church to be cleansed or something!

She found the priest, "Father you have to help me."

"I'm sorry child, but you're cursed." The words would forever be imprinted on her brain.

The priest began to fade away, "NO DON'T GO YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed with no use.

Ryan looked down at Ana, he tried to wake her but to no avail. Tears came from her eyes and she squirmed. It seemed as if someone was killing her from the inside out.

She sat on the floor of the church crying. When she opened her eyes she was in another scene. But she didn't remember this. Ana looked around, it was a hospital room, when was she in a hospital room? "Wh-wh-what happened?" She asked the doctors working hastily on a patient. No one seemed to hear her. She looked down at the patient to see Ryan his face a lifeless void; and his sky blue eyes would forever be looking into nothing, never seeing again.

"NO!" Ana screamed. She sat up and the tears streamed down her face.

Ryan grabbed her. "ANA! It's okay, I'm right here."

She latched onto him. "I'm sorry!" She cried.

"It's okay." He said over and over until she stopped crying.

And for once in Ana's life it truly was.

--

OK i know that was really lovey dovey but i could probably write a book filled with this.

Anyways i hope that was good enough. I loved writing this.

I Love the reviews and you guys make my days better!

Well i have to go to bed now!

Laters,

Fleur


End file.
